Ella, él, yo
by Arizza
Summary: Basada en Teardrops on my gruitar, oir mientras lees // \\ Susana analiza su situación y en la vida de Terry, ahora que sabe y es consciente de la existencia de Candy. El amor de Candy y Terry desde el punto de vista de Susana.


**.**

**EDITADO - Corrección de errores ortográficos y gramaticales, así como de redacción.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Bien, por más que quiera no es mío, nada más que la alucinación que me llevó a jugar con la historia de Misuky e Igarashi.

Está basada en la canción: _Teardrops on my guitar_ de Taylor Swift.

Se narra desde el punto de vista de Susana.

.

* * *

_._

**.**

**.**

**Ella, él, yo.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí me encontraba de nuevo. Mirándole pasar.

Desde el primer momento en que cruzó la puerta del teatro, no, desde antes, cuando abrí la puerta para ver quién tocaba y me vi reflejada en esos ojos tristes, anhelantes; desde entonces decidí que le quería.

Lo quería sin conocerlo, le quería sin tratarlo, tenía un algo que no lograba comprender, una mirada ausente que disparaba mi pulso al cien cuando de pronto volvía al mundo y me miraba con algo de chispa en su mirar.

Comencé por ser su amiga. Su aire ausente me intrigaba, ¿en qué pensaría? Cómo deseaba ser yo quien o lo que ocupara sus pensamientos.

No era el hablador más elocuente que yo hubiera conocido, mas de repente, cuando cesaba un poco su mutismo, podía llegar a ser un poco divertido. Por su puesto que eso no ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Me había tocado verle así tan solo dos veces en todo este tiempo.

Podría decirse que habíamos llegado a tener una especie de relación amistosa. A diferencia de los otros, con quienes evitaba hablar lo más que pudiera, y eso me había dado esperanzas. Esperanzas de forjarme un lugar en su corazón. Ser alguien para él.

Y cuando creía que estaba cerca de conseguir su amor y su corazón para decirle que él tenía el mío... me lo dijo.

Rompió en mil mi corazón. Como si jamás hubiera considerado verme de esa forma en que tanto deseaba yo.

Me lo dijo. Él estaba enamorado de alguien más. No me dijo nombre, pero la manera en que hablaba de ella me hacía ver que era más que cariño, admiración, atracción; era eso y mucho más.

¿¡Qué no podía entender que yo necesitaba todo de él y más!? Cada día iba al teatro y hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para que él se fijara bien en mí, y ahora me decía que amaba a otra. No podía seguir así a partir de hoy. Tenía que hacer algo por remediarlo.

Y me enteré por medio de Klaise, él se había dado cuenta de que yo le veía más que como un amigo, que era la forma en que él me veía, como una simple conocida amigable. Así que de una forma muy "cortés" había decidido ponerme fin, matar mis ilusiones.

Y aquí estaba yo. Ya era noche y estábamos saliendo todos. Miré hacia el cielo cuando el entró a su camerino para recoger algo olvidado. Las estrellas brillaban expectantes, como queriendo saber qué pasaría conmigo. Yo sólo podía pedirles que de mí se apiadaran y me ayudaran a tener su amor conmigo. Pero sabía que ni las estrellas, ni todo el cosmos en conjunto podrían ayudarme para lo que yo anhelaba. Porque eso que yo pedía, ya lo habían concedido a otra mucho antes.

Ella debía ser más que hermosa para tenerlo así, ido, meditabundo, siempre pensativo, siempre recordando. Debía ser una chica realmente excepcional como para haber capturado su corazón sin el menor esfuerzo, según veía yo. Yo que tanto había hecho por que él me quisiera, y ella simplemente lo tenía por ser ella.

Sabía que exageraba un poco en mis acusaciones hacia ella, pero ¿qué más podía hacer si yo lo necesitaba? Todo aquello que entre nosotros pudiese existir era vital para que yo pudiese sobrevivir aunque tuviera que ser sin él; ya que ella lo tenía todo de él y más. Ella era afortunada por tener su amor, aun estando lejos, pues sin importar la distancia física o mental, ella estaba más cercana a él que yo, pues la llevaba en su corazón.

Terry salió de su cuarto y me miró, me dirigió una silenciosa sonrisa, ambos conscientes del estado anímico del otro, y creo que con ello intentaba disculparse. Mas no me convencía, ya que su sonrisa no era del tipo que normalmente me daría. Era incómoda pero sincera, la que él solía darme era ese tipo de sonrisa que premeditadamente fabricas para despistar al otro. Ésta tenía un toque radiante. Y parecía mirar más allá de mí, pero indudablemente me veía a mí. ¡Era yo quien estaba frente a él! Era yo la que quedaba en ese pasillo vacío.

Cerré mis ojos, recordando una tarde cuando fui a buscarlo en el tejado. Ahí estaba, nuevamente tocando con ahínco y sentimiento su preciada armónica. Recuerdo que yo pensaba que la tocaba por gusto, así que le pregunté por qué le gustaba ese instrumento en especial.

Fue cuando supe de su existencia.

― "Ella me la dio" – me dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

¿Ella?

El dolor que experimenté al saber que había alguien en su vida, y que no era precisamente yo, me desgarró. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para que él no me viera la expresión de dolor que cruzó mi rostro.

Desde ese día, él, cada vez que salía de su mutismo me comentaba acerca de ella. Un claro: "ella es la única para mí".

No podía tener nada contra ella, era una persona maravillosa por lo que oía de sus labios. Le hacía feliz, y eso es lo que importaba al final, que fuera feliz. Por lo cual decidí mantenerme al margen de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de soñar con que él me amaba, que me quería a mí y no a ella.

― ¿Nos vamos?

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿realmente me estaba ofreciendo llevarme? Mi corazón latió furioso y lo busqué con la mirada, pero él no me miraba, ni siquiera parecía consciente de que yo estaba ahí.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y la vi.

Ahí estaba ella. Radiante, joven, fresca, sonriente… amada.

Él caminó por el pasillo para tomarle la mano y besarla en el dorso. La miró a los ojos y una calidez desconocida para mí; pues aunque le veía mirarme así o a alguien más en ensayos y presentaciones, ésta conllevaba sentimientos y emociones reales, no fingidas; inundó sus pupilas diciéndome con total claridad que él le pertenecía. Y a decir verdad ella no quedaba atrás. Le miraba como si ver otra cosa o a alguien más no fuera admisible. La calidez y amor que reflejaban el uno para el otro era abrumador.

Comprendí.

Comprendí que por más amor que pudiera yo tenerle, ella me superaba y con creces. No conocía su historia, solamente lo que había escuchado de Terry. Ella era huérfana pero jamás se quejaba de ello. Se habían conocido en el colegio, en Inglaterra. Ella le había salvado de un futuro oscuro. ¿Cómo competir contra eso?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza sintiendo un lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla.

― Mi madre nos espera Candy. Y no quiero llevarte muy tarde a tu hotel.

― Gracias Terry.

― Gracias a ti por venir a mí. Te amo.

― Y yo a ti.

Era una faceta que jamás creí poderle ver en vida real. Las palabras que de su boca salían estaban impregnadas de corazón y alma.

Y efectivamente, ellos eran completamente inconscientes de la intrusa espectadora que veía su plática privada.

Salieron por la puerta, él la abrazaba y posaba su cabeza en la de ella mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos delgados y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. ¿Cómo podían caminar así? Pero lo hacían y no parecían incómodos.

Desaparecieron de mi vista.

Salí por la misma puerta a tiempo para verle darle un beso y arrancar su auto.

Entré en mi auto y conduje a casa.

Lo sabía, desde hacía mucho sabía que él era un inalcanzable para mí. Pero nunca quise aceptarlo. Ahora había tenido que ver de primera mano la demostración de su amor y podía notar la fuerza de su lazo. Todo aquello que me mantenía viva hasta hoy era insuficiente para mí. El haber visto de lo que significaba ser quien fuera dueña de su corazón me dejaba solo anhelando tener más de él, pero sabía que jamás le tendría, y debería conformarme con lo que me quedaba, aunque no me fuera suficiente.

La razón de mis amargas lágrimas por las noches deseando su amor había partido lejos.

Le volvería a ver pero ahora sabría perfectamente que yo sólo podría ser una amiga ocasional para él.

Sonreí. Más valía que Candy le tratara bien y nunca le dejara ir. No debía romper su corazón. Debía cuidarle y darle todo el amor que yo jamás podría darle.

Llegué a casa y entré a la oscura soledad de mi cuarto. Madre estaba dormida.

Me dirigí a mi pequeño buró junto a mi cama. Ahí tenía enmarcado un recorte del diario donde aparecía el rostro de Terry. Lo tomé, y después de darle una última mirada, lo devolví a su lugar pero boca abajo. Esperaba poder conciliar el sueño ahora que ni así le podría ver. Esperaba que sin su imagen mis sueños vinieran a mí. Esperaba no comenzar a divagar como cada noche imaginando cariño de él para mí.

Mañana sería otro día. Cuando despertara tiraría o quemaría ese recorte para despojarme de sus recuerdos. Él jamás sería mío y si obstinada continuaba con esos anhelos sólo lograría lastimarme y romper mi corazón aún más de lo que tenía ahora.

...

. . . . . . . . . . .

...

Desperté y fui al teatro apenas despidiéndome de mi madre sin desayunar. El recorte yacía convertido en trozos en la papelera de mi cuarto.

Al llegar al teatro los vi juntos con Robert. _Él_ miró hacia donde yo estaba con una radiante sonrisa.

― ¡Susana ven! –, escuché su voz jubilosa llamarme –. Te quiero presentar a alguien.

Caminé hacia él… y ella.

― Mira ella es Candy. El amor de mi vida. Ayer me sorprendió cuando la encontré entre los espectadores de la obra. Hemos decidido casarnos cuando termine la gira.

― Un gusto conocerte Susana –me saludó con aquella cálida y mágica sonrisa.

― Felicidades. Para ambos, permiso –logré decir apenas.

Casi corrí para alejarme. Él no debía ver que me hacía mucho daño diciéndome eso.

Definitivamente él jamás sería para mí.

Porque él ya tenía alguien a quién amar.

Sólo me quedaba orar por la felicidad de ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Espero les guste

Se aceptan reviews!

.

* * *

.

Editado Jueves 25 de Octubre de 2012 a las 11:00 hrs (México)

[Sí, mientras estaba en clase xD, bueno, era clase libre :)(: ]

.

.

.


End file.
